Mobile communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past few years. Increasing number of today's users carry multiple mobile devices, each of the devices being equipped with a diverse set of communication or radio interfaces. Through these interfaces, the mobile devices can establish communications with each other, reach the Internet, or access various devices and services through different networks. Various devices such as Internet-enabled tablets, smart phones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. With the increased use of mobile devices, the need for efficient and cost effective use of these devices also increases.